


I won’t let anything hurt you

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Миназуки ценил Шо больше всего на свете.Спойлеры к истинной концовке Persona 4 Arena Ultimax.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho & Minazuki Sho
Kudos: 3





	I won’t let anything hurt you

У детей Никс нет собственных желаний. Они плоть её плоти, кровь её крови; их единственная страсть это человеческая гибель, их единственная утопия - это мир пустоты, где нет жизни, нет смерти, и есть лишь всепоглощающая тишина. Спокойствие, настолько же мирное, насколько пугающее. Одни назовут пустошью. Он назовет покоем. 

Миназуки думал так, рождаясь среди слепяще белых стен лаборатории. 

Но, пожалуй, даже богам не известно все наперед. 

Шо странный, спору нет. Шо ужасно шумный, травит глупые шутки; он до безобразия привязан к мужчине, видевшем в нем лишь очень полезную подопытную свинку. У него голос, срывающийся так часто на крик; брови, так часто хмурящиеся. Он вечно перебирает низ формы пальцами, точно не знает, куда их деть; грызет ногти, ведет себя, как ребенок. 

Очень злой ребенок, думается с хмыком. 

У Миназуки жжет лицо на месте шрама, нанесенного чужими руками; Миназуки слизывает кровь, осознавая, что его желания неправильные. Он часть Никс, часть чего-то большего; ему нужно льнуть к Смерти, ему нужно жаждать Конца. 

Но вместо этого он смотрел с тоской на парня, в котором был рожден. Смотрел на него и понимал - тот не выживет в одиночку. 

Он должен быть рядом. Должен защищать его.

Возможно, это какая-то истина, резонирующая в нем отблесками своих-чужих воспоминаний. Темного моста с огромной луной над головами; копны светлых волос. Ощущение холода в груди, а за тем - горячей решимости.

Эти воспоминания были со вкусом копоти на губах, но Миназуки не знал, чьи они. В них была горечь. В них была тоска, но так же - странное обещание, отдающее яркой вспышкой, уставшей улыбкой. 

«Живи»

Усмешка рождалась и на его губах. Пускай и миг неподходящий; Юу Наруками сразил Хинокагутсучи, верно. Но его душа все еще сгорала. 

И в миг, когда все рассыпалось кровавым прахом, когда надежды почти не оставалось, и решение было лишь одно - он сделал то, что должен был. Улыбаясь Шо в своем сознании мягко и глядя на него так, будто был живым - по-настоящему, а не нитками почерка в отчетах группы Кириджо - Миназуки творил чудо. 

То, которое будто бы видел уже однажды.

«Я никому не позволю тебя ранить», гласила тень в его глазах. «Живи», говорила та мягко и уверенно. 

Тсукиёми утекала из него, как уходила сама жизнь. Рождалась тенью за спиной парня - и Шо не ужасался, Шо не кричал. Он смотрел, странно и тоскливо - будто впервые за долгие годы понял Миназуки без слов. Кивнул, сглатывая, и на душе осколка Никс отлегло. 

У них не должно быть своих желаний. Совсем не должно. 

Должно быть, он сломан - точно так же, как была сломана та девушка с копной белоснежных волос. 

Но на мысли не было времени. Совсем не было, и Миназуки улыбался, отпуская парня. Там, в мире, который они хотели уничтожить, ждут люди, которые станут ему настоящими друзьями, настоящей семьей. Там его ждет полная приключений и веселья жизнь, которую Миназуки для него выдерет из когтей заносчивого бога. 

Да, именно так, думал Миназуки, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь боли. 

Он сделает это для Шо. В последний раз. 

Так и должно быть.


End file.
